


Break for Luck (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Osamu doesn’t like your work schedule.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

“Tsk,” the hard sound would have made you recoil, but you’re too tired to care right now. Hell, you barely noticed Osamu come into your room. He stands by the side of your desk, eyebrow twitching. You pay him no attention.

Osamu looks over your form in irritation. You’re slouched over your desk, a hand in your messy hair as another continues typing. You look exhausted. The glasses perched on your nose already slipping down, but your squinting eyes are still glued to the screen. You let out a noise of irritation as a barrage of messages pings in your inbox. It’s 1 AM , but hey, as if clients care. As far as they’re concerned, you’re working 24/7. You scowl at the messages, praying your arms can magically reach through the laptop screen and strangle them.

If you look over to Osamu, you’d be surprised at how he looks as annoyed as you. Honestly, he wants to strangle your client himself. You’ve been on overtime since the start of this week. Not to mention you’ve worked more than sixty hours last week. He loves you for your perseverance, really. You’re tenacious and determined; but he also doesn’t want to see you work yourself to death. He himself has been busy, but not…like this. You two barely talked this week. Also, he had barely touched you; and he’s getting extremely agitated.

You finally look up from your screen, lurching in surprise as you finally notice Osamu standing by your desk. “Ah! ‘Samu! Babe, what–?” you startle, wondering why he looks so irked. “Are you done?” he asks. “Uhh…no? Er, go ahead and sleep, babe. I’ll follow…soon.” You say, futilely hoping he buys your blatant bullshit. He leans in until his face is right in front of you. You gulp nervously, moving back and not meeting his eyes.

Osamu suddenly turns to your laptop. You’re still on chat with one of your officemates, Matsumoto-san. He recalls meeting her a few times. Friendly woman, sort of a mom figure, helps you a lot based on your stories. You yelp as he enables voice call, “'Samu!” But he leans toward the mic, “Oy, Matsumoto-san!”

“Huh? Oh! Miya-san! Hi!”

“Yer not keeping up my girlfriend tonight, are ya?”

“I’m setting her free soon, promise! Already picked a fight with the client to get their shit together.”

You push at Osamu but he doesn’t budge, “Yeah, and I love you, Matsu-san. You’re the best. Geh! 'Samu!” You hear the woman’s laugh as she hears the two of you. “Don’t worry, Miya-san. I already got the approval for y/n-chan’s request for leave. She deserves the break.”

“Leave?” Osamu asks, looking at you. You kiss him on the cheek, “Yeah, I’m taking a couple of days off after all the overtime.” You push at him again, and he moves this time. “That’s why…I’ll just finish this tonight, 'Samu. Go sleep!”

“Ayt, alright. Thanks, Matsu-san!” he yells as you valiantly try to push him out of the room. But he holds onto the sides of the doorway, your shoving barely moving him. “Try not to keep my girlfriend up so much! Yer the best Matsu-san!” Matsumoto only shouts a fond affirmative and a good night.

Osamu spins to turn to you, suddenly energized at the thought of having you to himself for the next few days. He smirks, kissing you at the corner of your lips. You look up at him, impatiently shooing him. But he just says, “Ya need to get a lot of sleep tonight, babe. Am g'nna fuck the stress outta ya tomorrow.”

Osamu winks at you, heading to bed; while you just stand there, face feeling hot.

“Well, someone’s getting lucky,” Matsumoto’s voice calls from your laptop.

“Matsu-san!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut.

You stir in your sleep, only vaguely aware of how weird your leg feels. You shift again, groaning a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position; but you find that you can’t move your lower half well. A weight on your hip makes you twitch, your eyes finally fluttering open to look down.

“‘Samu?” you mumble blearily, seeing the head of dark hair hovering over your waist. Your legs are bent, spread on either side of his head, his hand gripping you by the hips. “‘Samu, what– ooh~” You break off, feeling a wet tongue lap at your cunt. You exhale a deep sigh as Osamu begins to leave wet kisses on your outer folds, sucking them a bit then letting go with a wet pop. He then starts sucking at your clit, the sounds rousing you out of your slumber. His thumbs caress gentle circles on your hips. You reach your hand down to run your fingers through his hair; your other hand reaching to lace your fingers with his.

Osamu hums, a deep rumble reverberating in his chest. He squeezes your hand, still focused on his task. He traces your slit with his tongue, circles your clit, and then back down again. At the sensation of your fingers dragging across his scalp, Osamu closes his eyes and moans; the sound muffled by your cunt, the vibrations pleasuring you.

He pulls away, crawling towards you, giving you a deep kiss. You moan as you taste yourself, enjoying how his tongue entwines with yours. Your eyes flutter shut. You surrender yourself to the kiss, your head settling deeper on your pillow. Osamu pushes his tongue deeper, then pulls away, gently biting your lip as he does. A string of saliva stretches between your lips.

“Good morning,” he greets you, voice still gravelly from sleep.

You sigh a greeting in return, wrapping your legs around his waist and bucking up to him. Osamu smiles, "Someone's impatient." Your arms wrap around him, pulling him down to deeply kiss him again. "Well, someone did promise to fuck the stress out of me today."

He pulls away, grabbing your legs to spread them further. "Shirt off, please," you whisper and he obliges. You feel your cunt clench at the sight of his broad chest – the hardened muscles from the rigor of volleyball training and now by the manual labor from his job. Your gaze trails downward to the tent in his sweatpants. Your eyes darken, and you hook a leg over his shoulder while licking your lips in anticipation.

Osamu holds your leg by the ankle, lightly rubbing his cheek against the smooth skin. His lustful gaze remains locked on yours, as if daring you to make a move. The sheets crease in your fists, but you patiently hold his gaze. He smirks, starting to leave a trail of butterfly kisses from your ankle up your leg, then to your thigh, and inching closer to your wet cunt.

You close your eyes as you feel Osamu's breath on your cunt, still hovering to tease you. He inhales your musk before sucking at your inner thigh, making sure he leaves a mark before going to the other side. You whine as he bites and sucks your thighs, surely rendering you unable to wear anything short for a week. You jerk your hips, softly whining in impatience.

"Ssshh, baby, lemme take care of ya." You bite your lip as you lie there, feeling yourself drip down the sheets; Osamu still ignoring your cunt. He closes his eyes as he leaves another bruising mark on the junction of your thigh. The scent of your cunt makes him want to bury his face in your cunt and tongue fuck you till you're screaming.

But he had all the time in the world today. No work, no calls, no meetings. Just the two of you. He can savor every inch of your skin, leave every bit of your smooth skin with his marks. His hard cock twitches at the thought of filling you up until you can't take anymore – his cum dripping out of your abused pussy, then painting your body even more.

He pauses to compose himself as you keen, begging so sweetly for him to finally eat you out. "Fuck," he growls. Guess he can skip more of his teasing, he had the whole day and tomorrow to tease you even further anyway.. As if it had its own mind, his cock also twitches in impatience and anticipation.

Osamu leans toward you, his tongue making broad strokes on your cunt. Sucking your outer folds, then focusing on your clit. You squeal, your legs thrashing but his firm grip has your hips pushed down. The wet slurping and sucking sounds Osamu makes has your face feeling hot; but you keep moaning his name as he starts thrusting his tongue in your cunt. You heave in a gasp as you feel his fingers join his tongue. The thick digits ease into your tight cunt, exploring your walls and stretching you in preparation.

He focuses your clit, sucking then tracing it with the tip of his tongue. His fingers crook in a come-hither motion; and your hips jerk to push your cunt to his face. He moans lowly in his throat, the vibrations sending you into more of a feeble mess. You chant his name as you orgasm, your fluids splashing onto his face. Osamu laps up everything he could, his mouth and chin wet from your essence and his saliva. He leans back to sit up on his knees; his fingers still in you, overstimulating your twitching cunt.

Osamu licks his lips as you pant, catching your breath. Your cunt and thighs are a mess, soaked with your juices. Your body weakly twitches as his fingers thrust in you. When he finally pulls them out, you whine. He holds your gaze as he makes a show of licking his drenched digits, moaning at the taste.

"Spread yerself open, babygirl." You hook your hands under your knees to hold them up as Osamu finally pushes his sweatpants down. His thick cock standing proud already leaking precum. He fists his cock, rubbing his thumb over his cock, spreading the wetness. He traces the slit of your wet cunt with his cock, your juices dripping onto him. Osamu throws his head back and groans. You moan at the sight of his tense shoulders and the way his Adam's apple bobs as he gulps in a breath. You can feel yourself quivering in anticipation, the head of his cock slipping in your cunt. Just the tip and you already feel stretched.

"Shit, baby," Osamu rasps, "It's been too long."

"'Samu, inside. Please, I–" you moan as the head slips out again, the tip tracing your slit, then tapping on your clit. "Need you to fill me, 'Samu. Please–"

Osamu thrusts forward, his thick cock stretching you. You scream half in pain, half in pleasure. He pauses while you gulp in air. Osamu growls, "Fuck, baby, been too long since I fucked this tight cunt." He grinds against you, his cock stretching you more, rubbing against your walls. He leans down, marking your neck with kisses and bites. Your hand latches on his back, nails digging in, as he slowly rocks into your tight little hole. He can feel your pussy fluttering around him.

"Ya already close again, baby girl?" You shiver at his voice by your ear. "I haven't even started yet." He starts to pull out from your cunt then slams back in with precision. You moan loudly, nails scratching his back. "Fuck– Can feel ya squeezin' me."

"'So good, so big," you babble, already losing your wits as he keeps slamming into your spot.

"Go ahead, pretty girl," he growls, picking up the pace and hammering into you. "Be my good girl, baby, cum on my cock."

"Yes, yes...I'm your good girl." You whine as he pulls away to fuck you better. His hips snap against yours. "Am good for your cock, yes– 'Samu!" you scream his name as you orgasm, drenching the sheets even further. Osamu pulls out, flipping you over onto your front and lifting you up so you’re on your knees. He pulls at your thin shirt, the cloth loudly ripping but he just tosses it aside. One of his hands holds your hips to steady you, as the other grabs you by your throat to pull you flush against him. He slaps your ass, loving how you squirm in his hold. You gasp as he pushes his cock back in, your pussy still sensitive from your previous orgasms.

"Fuck, baby, I wanna fill ya up. Yer doin' so good." You gasp in air every time he loosens his hold around your neck, but when he squeezes again your cunt tightly clenches around his cock. "Yer so tight, babe. Every time I thrust into ya, yer pussy just gets so tight. So good–" Osamu growls by your ear, inhaling the scent of your hair as he keeps hammering into your cunt.

"Yes, 'Samu–" you gasp, hands moving to squeeze your tits. He moans seeing how you play with and pinch your nipples. "Baby, be good an' toy with yer clit." You reach a hand down, making quick circles. You jerk and twitch at the overstimulation but you obey Osamu's orders. Your squeal gets cut off when he squeezes your throat again, your cunt gripping his cock. You can feel yourself reaching another peak.

Osamu suddenly releases your throat to pull your hair. Your head jerks back, and he bites at your neck as he orgasms. A flood of his warm cum fills you and you scream, releasing a gush around his cock, the walls of your pussy constricting and fluttering around his cock. He groans against your neck, slowly rutting against you, making sure he has you filled with his cum. You sag but his arms keep you leaning against him. You moan weakly as Osamu soothes the bite on your neck with long licks. Even with cock still in you, his cum is already leaking out, dripping down your thigh.

He slowly adjusts you to lie on the bed. Spreading your legs to watch the cum drool out of your pussy. He smiles, loving how you look filled with his cum.

He softly caresses your cheek, "Ya okay, baby? Too rough?" You shake your head, grabbing his hand, "'S good, 'Samu." He smiles leaning down to softly kiss you. "Good, 'cause I still have the whole day and t'morrow to fuck ya till y' can't walk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

"Fuck, baby. Yeah, keep clenchin' like that," Osamu grunts, hammering into you.

Osamu really kept his word – fucking you throughout the day. Fucking you over the kitchen counter after breakfast then the living room couch after lunch. You don't bother wearing underwear anymore, just donning his large shirt as his cum trickles down your thighs. You want to take a bath to get rid of the sticky mess in between your legs, but you just didn't see the point. Meanwhile, Osamu shamelessly walks around the flat naked, ready to slam you onto the next hard surface and fuck you. You ogle him shamelessly, seeing how his cock and thighs are still coated in your juices. He just cheekily winks at you.

Your thoughts are harshly brought back to the present as his cock kisses your cervix. You gasp, back arching. He has you bent over the washing machine. The shirt is pushed up your breasts, and the vibrations of the machine on your hardened nipples make you whine in pleasure. Osamu grabs your ass, groping and slapping your cheeks as he keeps thrusting in you.

"Yer so beautiful, babe," Osamu breathes out, entranced at the sight of your cunt creaming on his cock. He growls low in his throat, barraging your ass with a series of slaps. Your asscheeks begin to tint red, sporting his handprint. You moan his name, "'Samu...so good, fuck– thick, 'Samu~" 

Osamu's heart swells with love and possessiveness. He relishes the fact that it's only him who will get to see you debauched, drunk on his cock and moaning his name. He's the only one who'll be able to make you cum for the rest of your life. It's his name that you'll be moaning forever. His hands grips your curves, the urge to imprint his marks all over you surging in him.

He slows down his pace, grinding his hips against yours, and you whine softly. Osamu smirks, feeling your cunt clench around him as his fat cock rubs against your walls, hitting every spot. He starts to leave marks and kisses on your neck and your back. You whine, trying to push against him, desperate for more.

You can feel the rumble of his chest on your back as he chuckles, "God, babe, I want ya everyday like this. Wet an' ready fer me to bend over and fill up to the brim. Just havin' my cock stuffed in yer pussy all day as ya keep gushin' around me." He grins, feeling you shudder at his words. He stands back up, almost laughing as you shiver and whine when his cock slowly pulls out.

"On yer knees, baby girl." You whine, feeling empty, your legs quickly giving up beneath you. You steady yourself on your knees, facing Osamu. He bites his lip at the sight of you; your wide, teary eyes silently pleading for more. He taps his cock against your soft lips, and you immediately open, swirling your tongue around the tip before taking him in. You moan around his cock, drooling down your chin. He feels so thick in your mouth, you'd gladly spend your day on your knees if it meant having his heavy cock on your tongue. You moan softly, swallowing around him, eyes meeting his.

You take in the sinful sight of him – his hair a mess from when you'd run your fingers through the soft, dark strands, his pupils blown wide, his lips swollen from your kisses and bites, the sweat dripping down his neck and chest. You hum around his cock in satisfaction. You're the only one who'll see Osamu like this. The only one who'll have his cock in your mouth and your pussy. You're the only one allowed to be on their knees to serve him.

Osamu grunts, starting to fuck your face. He can't help it. The way your wide, teary eyes look up at him. Your swollen lips making a mess around his cock. Your wet, tight mouth and throat...everything just feels too hot. His soft caress on your cheek contrasts with the brutal way he’s fucking your throat.

"Such a good girl. Always so eager to take my cock," Osamu grunts as his cock hits the back of your throat. You hold back your gag reflex, loving how his expression tightens. He holds you by the side of your head, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Fuck, baby, that's it. Gonna cum," he rasps. You hum, the vibrations pushing him even more. "Gonna feed ya my cum, bett'r swallow 't all," Osamu lets out a shout, coming down your throat. You try not to choke at the sudden gush, gulping down his hot cum. You slowly pull away, licking his shaft, cleaning it as Osamu lightly shivers from the stimulation. You lick your lips, using your fingers to catch what you haven't swallowed. Every drop is precious. He tilts your chin upwards, and you open your mouth for him.

Osamu wordlessly takes you in his arms, lifting you up, holding you up by the ass. He kisses you, moaning as he tastes his own cum on your tongue. Your arms make their way around his neck, hands messing up his hair even more as you relax into his kiss. Still kissing you, Osamu carries you back to your bedroom, gently laying you on the tousled sheets.

He licks his lips. You look absolutely divine, your hair fanning out behind you. Your neck and chest are littered with his bites, the marks contrasting against your smooth skin. The way you squirm underneath his gaze makes Osamu feral.

"Need to fuck ya again, baby," Osamu murmurs against your lips, "Need t' fill ya up, wanna see ya covered in my cum." You nod eagerly, already leaning back to spread your legs. Your cunt was already dripping, seeking any stimulation. 

Osamu holds you by the legs, pulling your ass to the edge of the bed, lining up his already hard cock, slowly pushing in. You sigh, eyes fluttering shut, as you feel every vein of his thick cock rub against your walls. Osamu lets out a low moan, closing his eyes, relishing being in your cunt again. This is truly home for him – a home with you, in your embrace, his cock in your clenching cunt. 

He can't imagine himself with another person. You’re the only one he would want to go home to – to build a life with. You're it for him. And he's gonna do everything he can to prove that to you.

He starts a slow pace. "Ya feel good, baby? So wet again, already drippin' down the sheets." You nod mindlessly, throwing your head back to moan as you grind your hips in time with Osamu's slow thrusts. He continues to murmur sweet words, "My pretty baby girl, doing so well takin' my cock. So perfect, gush around my cock, sweetheart."

Osamu quickens his thrusts. His grip on your hips turns bruising. But every time the tension in your gut begins to climb higher, he slows back down again, pulling out until only the head of his cock is in then slams back in again. Fast and slow, fast and slow. He continues the cycle, edging you until you're whimpering and begging for more.

"'Samu, please, more. Need more, wanna cum around your pretty cock, 'Samu."

He grunts, pulling out completely to your dismay. But he turns you around, pulling you on your knees. You scream his name as he shoves his entire length back into you. Osamu hammers into your cunt, his cock pounding against your spot. You thrash in his firm hold, gasping and screaming his name. It feels so good. Too good. You close your eyes, letting your other senses flood you. All you can hear are the sound of his hips snapping against your ass and the wet squelches of your juices. You inhale the musky scent of sex mixed with the soft fragrant detergent of the sheets. Osamu's warm hands feel even hotter on your already flushed skin. His thick cock, covered in your juices, slips in and out of you, filling you up perfectly.

"'Samu!" you scream his name as you reach your peak, squirting all over the bed. His thighs are a mess from your juices, but Osamu doesn't stop, continuing to pound into you as your walls spasm around his cock. His jaw clenches as he feels the fluttering of your cunt, the wetness coating his cock. He pulls out, watching your cunt clench and squirt.

You're on your back again, and Osamu fills you up again. Your entire body shudders, and you moan mindlessly. Your body relax at the feeling of reaching your peak, but Osamu continues to fuck you not letting you calm down. You scream, "'Samu, 'Samu...'S-Samu~" Your eyes are fluttering shut from exhaustion, and you can't even register what's happening. All you know is extreme pleasure. You can't even comprehend anymore, your world is centered around Osamu's cock in you, and you're quickly climbing to yet another orgasm.

Osamu leans down to suck at your tits, leaving even more marks all over your body. You cling to him, your nails dragging down his back. Osamu hisses at the slight pain. He slows down a bit, grinding his hips against yours, not wanting to go over the edge just yet. "Ya still okay, baby?" He looks at you, your eyes unfocused, body trembling.

"W-why'd you stop? 'Samu, more– 'Samu–" you whine, squirming in his grip. You move your hips. Why did he stop? It was feeling good, too good. Why did he stop? You want more. You need more.

"Fuck, my baby girl is such a cock hungry slut," Osamu groans, pulling back to start pounding into you again. "Yer clenchin' so tight. Gonna paint ya white, baby. Yer gonna look s' pretty covered in my cum." His fingers rub quick circles on your clit, making your screams pitch higher. _So close._ With a final thrust he comes, the flood of his cum also pushing you over the edge. You arch your back as Osamu tries to hold you still, wanting to pump you full. He grunts, catching his breath as you both come down from your highs. 

Osamu gently pulls away, watching how your cunt tries to keep his cum in. He pushes the oozing liquid back in with his finger as your body shudders. You bite your lip as you trace the sticky mess on your thighs with your fingers. You scoop up the leaking cum, and bring it up to your mouth, sucking your finger, tongue lapping it clean.

Osamu's eyes darken, silently watching. You keen, "Taste so good 'Samu. Want more..." You spread your legs, showing how your abused cunt is drenched white. You softly trace your folds, hips jerking from the overstimulation. But you just bring up the cum to your lips again, moaning happily. "Please 'Samu, need more."

Osamu growls, "Fuck baby, if ya want me t' breed ya so badly, ya just have t' ask. Don't blame me if ya can't walk t'morrow."


End file.
